The Insane Unusual
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: For just about the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy's mask had slipped. Not surprisingly, the effect was unusual insanity. Oneshot for Inkfire's Moment of Insanity challenge from the Bellatrix Lestrange: the Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: This is just a slightly angsty drabblish oneshot for Inkfire's **_**Moment of Insanity **_**challenge, from the **_**Bellatrix Lestrange: the Dark Lord's Most Faithful**_** forum. Hope you enjoy. Please review and give some input! Hope it didn't seem too out of character. It is my personal belief that Malfoy felt not only fear of angering Voldemort in the Half Blood Prince, but guilt and remorse that he would have to go through with what his new master told him to, too. That's just my opinion, though =]**

**I don't know if I really correctly made it seem that he was having a moment of insanity, near the end, but let's hope so. I would say that it was insane to **_**him, **_**considering his usual character, that he was feeling the way he began feeling. And it had to be either 100 or 500 words. So anyway, let me know how you think I did!**

**Words: Five hundred.**

**Rating: T, for the F-bomb.**

**Type: Oneshot**

**Featuring: Draco Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Unusual Insanity:

The Prince of the Slytherins had never thought it possible that he might, even one day, lose his cool. How could he? He was the absolute epitome of it; calm, collected & ice cold. Nothing ever made him stress-and even if it did, proof of such never made itself known to any others. All emotions, besides smugness, of course, remained well hidden behind a mask.

Things were better off that way. Why let out that even he was at times prone to weakness? Had limits, was able to feel guilt? Shame for the acts he'd committed and would continue to didn't occur often, naturally.

But sometimes it appeared.

He was more concerned that he was feeling these at all than the lack of purity in his soul, though. It might seem normal for guilt, shame, and the like to be a common felt feeling in the lives of others, but for a Malfoy, such were considered faults. What was wrong with him? He hadn't given a damn back in second year when he'd informed the Granger mud-blood that she was just that. Hadn't cared about the way Father had treated their family's house elf and slave, Dobby, back when the creature had still belonged to them.

Yet he was wishing he hadn't joined the Dark Lord's ranks and had to carry out the deed that had been assigned to him? He didn't even _like_ Dumbledore. He certainly wasn't the man's pet the way Perfect Potter had become. Since when had the conscience of the harsh and unfeeling Draco he had grown into developed for the better as much as it seemingly had now?

The boy's emotions felt complex.

And there was nothing he could do to get out of the fate that awaited him if he didn't prove himself useful, either! The Dark Lord could Avada Kedavra him as easily as if he were a weakly mouse. If he didn't do what he was told, Voldemort would come after him. If he did, the newly strong knowledge of the difference between wrong and right he now had would surely painfully begin eating away at him from inside.

He really was in a tremendous fix.

"_I can't fucking do it!"_ He screamed at Moaning Myrtle, usually perfectly gelled and well kept hair messy, tears leaking from his eyes. The only person who listened to him, that he could share his load with, and she wasn't even alive. He started shaking, and the normally easy process of breathing became a struggle for gasps that only ripped themselves from his throat_. "Everyone's depending on me, but I really-I really just don't think I can."_

A pause, his heart still beating erratically from the force of the sobs, in his chest. _"That is to say,"_ he continued, after a little while, feeling as if numbness was spreading through him. _"I really don't want to."_

For just about the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy's mask had slipped. Not surprisingly, the effect was unusual insanity.

* * *

**There! I had to cut so much out. It made me sad =( But hopefully you guys liked this anyway ! Thanks for reading. Please review if you did : ) **

**xox Sacha  
**


End file.
